Antithesis
by killstealer
Summary: A oneshot written for an LJ writing challenge. Warnings: Plot spoilers, sadistic sex. Light revels in having control yet he does not realise he has so little of it.


**Title: **Antithesis  
**Author: **yourpervert  
**Warnings: **Explicit sex, plot spoilers  
**Word count:** 724  
**Prompt: **Asphyxiation - "We looked backward and said goodbye, We had become like they are"  
**A/N:** Written for springkink, an LJ writing community challenge.

* * *

She sits on her knees on their bed and looks up at Light with longing eyes. Light returns her look with contempt. She doesn't notice or simply chooses not too. The man she loves and adores is here with her alone – just the two of them.

He hates her for involving herself into his plans but being the opportunist he is, Light decides that he wasn't going to pass the chance to use her shinigami eyes. He isn't sure if that decision was a mistake or not, and for this, he is annoyed. Light rarely second guesses himself.

_Damn you, Misa._

Light unbuttons his shirt then takes it off along with his belt. Misa is smiling now. She is ready for him, as always – this time in a white lacy two-piece. Light holds her by the chin and gently pulls her, guiding her closer towards him and to the edge of the bed.

Misa shivers at his touch, her eyes gleaming of anticipation. Light wonders how a woman can be so stupidly loyal to him. He regresses that thought slightly, remembering that her and her eyes have proved useful. She may seem stupid but no one else can pretend to be Kira like she does.

Light lays Misa's body flat with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He traces his fingers over her exposed collarbone.

He hates her. He hates that he needs her eyes and her presence as Kira. He hates that he has to use her as an alibi to keep himself from being exposed. However, Light tells himself that he has no other choice lest he want to seem even more suspicious.

He wraps his right hand around Misa's throat and tightly grips it causing her to gasp sharply. Using his other hand, he removes the remainder of his clothing as well as the bottom half of Misa's "outfit".

With his cock already hard, he forcibly pushes himself into Misa. She attempts to let out a cry but falls short, only managing a hoarse whimper.

Light holds onto Misa's hip with his other hand still on her neck and begins to rock faster against her, using his hold on her as leverage. Misa's fair skin begins to flush a light pink from the pressure. Light smirks at this – the fragile form that doesn't give a fuck about what he does her.

Both of Misa's hands takes hold of the hand strangling her, but she does not try to pull it off. Instead she further forces it onto her neck, urging Light to choke harder. The slight flush becomes a bright red. She gags and coughs a little, struggling to speak.

All that she manages to gasp out are two syllables.

"Ki…ra."

Light's thoughts madden; his smirk growing into a smile as he is no longer able to suppress it any longer. Misa has summoned her god.

Kira does not merely take away people's lives – he is also generous and giving, and so he fucks Misa harder and faster than before. Misa let out a short gasp each time he thrust himself into her. Light finds himself intoxicated her feeble moans; this sense of complete control of her, and her complete helplessness – and yet at the same time, losing his own each time he enters her.

He pulls her body towards him one last time before coming and emptying himself inside of her. Light finally loosens his grip on Misa's throat, his hand leaving red marks on her pathetic form. He smirks in satisfaction at her weakened body.

The flush on Misa's face begins to fade, the skin colour slowly returning to its porcelain state. She crawls back up on the bed, curls up and closes her eyes, smiling peacefully as she begins to doze off. As Light notices this, his smirk fades. He can't help but feel a trace of regret resonating in his thoughts after every time he fucks her. Light assures himself that these thoughts do not emerge from guilt or a wavering conscience.

Light contemplates killing her – something he tends to think of quite often in her presence – but never does. It sickens him to think about her desperate need for him but then he realises with much disdain that after all these years he is unable to do so, because he needs her too.


End file.
